


Our mutual Lust

by Diana924



Category: Black Sails
Genre: 17th Century, Blow Jobs, Georgian Period, London, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Quello era sbagliato, completamente e totalmente sbagliato ma non riusciva a farne a meno.





	Our mutual Lust

Quello era sbagliato, completamente e totalmente sbagliato ma non riusciva a farne a meno.

I mesi che avevano passato separati erano stati una tortura per James McGraw, e non perché si struggesse per lady Miranda come malignava la buona società di Londra che era sicura della loro tresca. Qualcosa tra di loro c’era stato ma niente che fosse stato in grado di eguagliare il profondo sentimento che nutriva per Thomas Hamilton, prima di conoscerlo James credeva di conoscere bene l’animo ma aveva appreso che l’amore più vero, quello puro e in grado di vedere oltre il rango e la legge, lui ancora non lo aveva conosciuto.

Era a James che pensava durante quei mesi, era lui che sognava durante quelle notti dei caraibi che gli sembravano senza fine, era a lui che pensava quando si svegliava in preda al desiderio e con suprema vergogna si infilava le mani nei pantaloni per soddisfare momentaneamente quella lussuria. E infine era con immagini di Thomas Hamilton che danzavano di fronte ai suoi occhi che raggiungeva una nuova e temporanea pace, ma aveva bisogno di sentirlo tra le braccia, accanto a lui, sopra di lui, intorno a lui.

Quando lo aveva rivisto dopo sei lunghi mesi avrebbe voluto stringerlo a sé, cercare con desiderio le sue labbra e poi spingerlo contro la parete, a terra, sulla pregiata scrivania, ovunque e possederlo in qualsiasi modo la sua lussuria gli avesse suggerito, ma non sarebbe stato corretto, non con l’uomo a cui aveva donato il suo cuore e che lo amava così tanto da coinvolgerlo nella sua grande idea di riformare Nassau.

Aveva dunque atteso, sapendo che anche Thomas aveva affrontato i suoi turbamenti e i suoi dubbi, chiedendosi se l’altro gli fosse stato fedele, era pur sempre un lord e se fosse stato in fregola avrebbe potuto rivolgersi a un valletto o andare in quei luoghi dove si trovavano uomini con le loro stesse pulsioni. Tutti quei timori erano svaniti quando Thomas dopo che si erano baciati di fronte a Miranda gli aveva sussurrato che lo aspettava nella sua stanza privata.

Aveva bussato timidamente alla porta e l’altro gli aveva aperto facendogli segno di entrare, era solo in camicia e brache, la luna illuminava la sua pelle rendendolo ancora più seducente, Thomas Hamilton sembrava uscito da un sogno o da un poema pensò James McGraw in quel momento perdendosi per un istante negli occhi dell’altro, rimirandolo come se fosse la loro prima volta. Fu Thomas a interrompere quel momento cercando con reverenza le sue labbra, amore, tenerezza e sepolta sotto di esse lussuria, un’ardente lussuria che chiedeva solo di essere appagata.

In quel momento aveva bisogno di quelle labbra, di sentire il corpo dell’altro con il suo, di avvertirne il desiderio, nient’altro. Fu Thomas a staccarsi da lui prima cominciare a far vagare le mani sul suo torace, sempre più in basso. James si appoggiò alla parete quando Thomas finalmente cominciò ad abbassargli le brache, era già eccitato, solo quel bacio e quei tocchi leggeri erano stati sufficienti ad infiammarlo.

Gemette piano quando Thomas lo prese in bocca e cominciò a baciarlo e succhiarlo, era indecente, era sensuale, era sbagliato, era così giusto, non era ammissibile che un lord gli facesse una cosa del genere eppure non riusciva a fermarlo e nemmeno lo voleva, un lord gli stava facendo quello che di solito si chiedeva alle puttane ed era così inebriante. Thomas si muoveva come se lo avesse fatto in precedenza e per un istante James si chiese quanti uomini avesse avuto l’altro ma poi ne incrociò gli occhi e questi erano liquidi di lussuria, e la sua mente tornò a focalizzarsi su Thomas Hamilton, solo su lord Thomas Hamilton.

Era vicino al culmine del godimento quando l’altro si staccò da lui e cercò le sue labbra in un bacio che non aveva nulla di tenero, era qualcosa di furioso, passionale e squisitamente carnale. James ricambiò il bacio sentendo il suo sapore nella bocca di Thomas, tutto quel tempo senza poterlo toccare, senza poterlo avere e ora finalmente l’altro era suo. Thomas lo aiutò a raggiungere il letto su cui entrambi crollarono in un groviglio di membro, ebbero a malapena il tempo di liberarsi delle camicie e delle brache tra un bacio e l’altro, i loro corpi che si muovevano come se conoscessero alla perfezione quella danza.

I loro sessi sfregavano tra di loro procurandogli brividi di piacere, avrebbe dovuto radersi pensò per un istante ma Thomas sembrava gradire la sua barba e ci sarebbe stato tempo per quello la mattina successiva e quella ancora dopo, ora la sua priorità era il lord sotto di lui che lo baciava con ardore e il cui corpo nudo accendeva la sua lussuria.

James portò una mano a quella parte del corpo di cui un gentiluomo non parla in una conversazione decente e cominciò lentamente a prepararlo, per fortuna sul comodino aveva notato una boccetta contenete dell’olio, Thomas doveva aver pensato a quello per tutto il giorno, forse l’aveva invitato a cena col proposito di invitarlo successivamente nel suo letto, forse ci pensava da quando lui aveva lasciato Londra, ma non voleva davvero saperlo.

Thomas gemette quando entrò in lui con il primo dito, non aveva avuto nessuno in quella maniera pensò James con un sospiro, o forse aveva preferito fottere, forse con gli altri preferiva fottere e solo con lui farsi fottere, ma non doveva preoccuparsi di quello, non mentre l’altro aveva cominciato ad andargli incontro col bacino. Ne introdusse un altro e un altro ancora, muovendoli e piegandoli scatenando nell’altro gemiti e ansiti di piacere, Thomas andava incontro alle sue dita muovendosi freneticamente, non cessava di baciarlo e le sue mani stavano lentamente passando dai suoi fianchi alla sua schiena. Solo quando fu sicuro di aver trovato quel punto dentro di lui rimosse le dita e finalmente James McGraw, tenente di vascello della marina, penetrò lord Thomas Hamilton strappandogli un gemito di piacere.

L’altro lo guardò, quanto amore e dedizione potevano esprimere quegli occhi pensò James prima di cominciare a muoversi, prima lentamente e poi sempre più velocemente, sempre più a fondo, riempendolo come se fossero nati per quello. Erano nati per fondersi in quella maniera, per quella comunione di corpi, per appagare quella lussuria quasi animalesca che sentivano e per saziare quell’amore di cui il mondo esterno non poteva essere a conoscenza, era loro e solo loro. I loro baci divennero via via più frenetici e appassionati, le mani di James tracciavano disegni immaginari sulla sua schiena e le sue gambe lo tenevano avvinto in un abbraccio sensuale e delizioso, per nessun motivo al mondo se ne sarebbe andato, non ora né mai.

Lui e Thomas erano fatti per stare insieme, Thomas era l’amore che aveva tanto bramato, l’amore che credeva esistesse solamente nei libri, l’amore che rende capaci grandi imprese e che placa e addestra la lussuria più sfrenata. Quando raggiunse l’apice del godimento cercò per l’ennesima volta le labbra di Thomas cercando di comunicargli tutto quello che provava per lui e sentì il corpo dell’altro tendersi, le unghie che gli graffiavano la carne e un calore familiare tra i loro stomaci e soprattutto distinse chiaramente il modo in cui l’altro gemette il suo nome.

Poteva essere sbagliato, immorale e illegale ma quello che provava per lord Thomas Hamilton era reale, amicizia, amore, lussuria o quello che fosse, e questo a James McGraw bastava.


End file.
